


Starry Seal

by notthedevil



Series: Custom Seal Icons! [4]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Seals (Animals), Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: A seal with lots of stars playing with the moon like it's a ball.
Series: Custom Seal Icons! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601248
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Starry Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).




End file.
